<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accident or blessing? by fandomqueen801</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963483">Accident or blessing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueen801/pseuds/fandomqueen801'>fandomqueen801</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, not so sexy scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueen801/pseuds/fandomqueen801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosung has a smexy night with Mc<br/>Its morning now<br/>He gets a call from mc<br/>and he panics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoosung/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accident or blessing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk<br/>something like a vent? Not sure but I have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid morning and Yoosung woke up to the sun shining down into his room.. He felt tired even thought he got at least 8 hours of sleep.. He never did but after last night, he had to sleep in.<br/>
He continued to lay there and take in his surroundings as if he had never woken up in his room before. Then again.. He had never done such actions before.</p><p>	He eventually sat up and recalled some memories from the night Mc was here. She had left at 11:47pm.. He’d remember the exact time.. He also remembered what they did that night.. The sweat, the panting, the skin on skin contact.. It was new and at first it completely scared him. Even after Mc reassured him that everything was fine. That didn’t change how he felt.<br/>
Drowsily making his way to the bathroom, using the toilet. It wasn’t until he was washing his hands, that he glanced in to the mirror in front of him. The character he stared at had messy hair, baggy eyes and a mark here and there on his neck. He remembered the feeling that he felt when he received them.. Then he felt a wave of love for Mc.. How did he get so unbelievably lucky to have someone like her? He had no clue but didn’t plan on changing how his life had gone. </p><p>	He dried his hands and pulled out a towel for a shower he knew he needed.. He didn’t need last nights scent to stay on him any longer than it had. He’d have to wash his sheets.. Even if it was slightly tempting to leave it as it is.<br/>
He turned on the shower, waited for it to cool off and then hopped it. He wouldn’t take a long one, just one enough to remove the scent.</p><p>	He was in the shower for no longer than 50 minutes, when he got out, he ruffled his hair in his towel to dry it. She really did him in good for him to still feel out of it after a warm shower. He dried himself off, wrapped his body in a towel and went to walk out. It only took a slightly glance at the mirror to notice marks down his chest to his waist line. He remembered how far they went and he knew it was the best feeling in the world..<br/>
Even though he was a complete armature.. Sure, the thought of pregnancy scared him to death but, he trusted Mc, he believed she knew what she was doing.. But that thought didn't stop a pang of regret piercing his heart.. maybe he should have discussed it with her if she was aiming to get pregnant..? He hoped it wouldn’t surprise her or it was an accident..<br/>
He ignored the small anxiety that started eating away at his heart and stomach. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a cup for coffee. He didn’t drink coffee very often but when he did, it was only for times when he really really needed it. Then he’d only have water. He poured the beans in the coffee machine and after he turned it on. That’s when he got a call from Mc. </p><p>	“Mc, hello, love” Yoosung said, his words filled with love and gentleness. “How are you doing this morning?”<br/>
“I’m doing well, Hey Yoosung..?” She asked and it sounded as if there was uncertainty in her voice.. Did something happen? Is she alright? Surely he didn’t do something that was to far last night.. He was sure to keep checking on her..<br/>
“Mc, is something wrong..?” He asked to address the situation.<br/>
“Well, nothing is wrong exactly.. Yoosung, baby.. I’m.. I’m pregnant” She said and Yoosung felt his anxiety spike and shock run his blood cold.<br/>
“Baby..? I’m so sorry.. I didn’t mean for it to happen..” He said while panic ran through him. Mc tried to interrupt him but it took a few tries.. “I tried to be careful but I swea-“<br/>
“Baby!! Calm, honey.. It’s alright, it’s what I wanted.. I want to have a child with you. I love you..” Mc said with love and sincerity in her voice. He heard it and it took a little bit for him to calm down. He had never had any experience with children because he was so involved in gaming. He didn't have time between that and university.. What was he supposed to do? They never even discussed baby names or anything of the sort! Yoosung felt himself start to sweat. Mc was fine with his but was he supposed to be? </p><p>	“Baby.. I’m coming over there, okay? You need me and I will be there. Just give me 5 minutes to get ready and I will text you when I arrive.” She said and after saying goodbye and i love you. They hung up. Yoosung was already cleaned up and he remembered his coffee. It was cold by now.. He didn’t need it anymore anyway.. His anxiety had woken him up. As he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, he realized he should probably clean up a little.. He hadn’t bothered because he didn’t think anyone would be coming over.<br/>
He quickly ran to the living room and started picking up some trash here and there, then he moved to vacuuming. It took a solid 3 minutes to clean up which he considered a record.. He didn’t remember the last time he cleaned up that fast. He finished and put the vacuum away to wait for Mc. Which was all he could do now.<br/>
Once she arrived he opened up the door and dove into a tight hug. She chuckled and hugged, while rubbing his back for comfort. “Honey, this isn’t a bad thing..”</p><p>	He stared at her with wide, scared eyes.. “Are you sure about that..?”<br/>
“I’m positive..” She said with sincerity. He sighed and took her hand in his and they walked in the house with him.<br/>
“Let’s sit, alright, Yoosung?” She suggested and he silently nodded.. He wasn’t sure what this meant for the future.. but as long as he had her.. He was sure, everything would be just fine.<br/>
“And.. You won’t regret this..?” Yoosung asked for the last time..<br/>
“I will not.” Mc said and kissed his cheek. With time.. She would show signs and a while after that, she’d give birth.. She wasn’t sure what would happen right now but she knew.. They were ready for a family. Everything would be just fine and the rest of the RFA would, most likely, spoil the little child.. They would do this.. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>